EXTRAVAGANZA: Vol 1 A Self-Insert Fanfiction
by BadCompanyWriter
Summary: A multi part adventure series with a Fuster-cluck of characters from any form of fiction I can think off, in the crossover on the century, with of course ME! your author and narriator!
1. Goodbye, Old Life

Welcome to EXTRAVAGANZA, after 2 years of procrastination, hopefully it was worth the effort. as per usual with most fanfictions all copyrighted material belongs to each of their respected owners and let the door of possibility open.

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Old Life

In a fairly sized rooms in my house on the westcoast USA, I was just hanging out as per usual on my phone and nothing else. I was the only person in the house at the time, everybody else left to go do errands while I stayed home playing Girls Frontline all day. Everything was just business as usual till subtly and suddenly I didn't feel right, something was wrong. and just like that everything just got all distorted for some reason and then, BOOM! I was teleported into the sky and ended up falling to the ground below. screaming and fearing for the worst I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Luckily for me I landed on a sandy beach which help cushion my fall. getting up quickly and surprisingly unscathed I looked around to get the feel of the area. The ocean was right behind me and in front to where my body was facing, there was a dense almost jungle like forest.

"Where am I, Madagascar?" I thought to myself as I wondered where I ended up on.

heading to my left I walked no longer than a minute until I saw two people sitting on rocks. Happy to see that I'm not alone I shouted to the two to get their attention.

"Hello there!" I shouted to the two people laying on the rockface.

After I shouted to the two people I noticed that the two are wearing bikinis, one in blue that was practically flat chested in my book, and the other one in yellow that had YUGE knockers. At first I was relieved but then my spidey senses started tingling.

"Oh fuck it's them!" I thought to myself as I tried to stay cool.

And at that moment I realized I was in a goddamn anime, not just any anime but Valkyrie Drive nonetheless! As I approached the two pretty shy they started to notice something different about me.

"Hey there darling! you lost?" Miyasato greeted me.

Strangely enough I could understand them even though they were speaking Japanese and I spoke in English.

"Yeah, you could say that..." I tried to speak while trying to keep my eyes focused on their faces.

"Hey look! this is another man, Miyasato! I thought Lord Akira was the only man on this island! How'd you get here." Kouzuki asked.

Crap she noticed! But considering that her question was that where did I come from I could answer that question with relative ease. After all I have seen the entire show atleast twice.

"I fell outta the friggin' sky couldn't ya tell?" I answered kouzuki's question.

"So are you a Liberator or an Extar?" Miyasato asked.

"Uhh... neither." I simply replied as I tried to keep a straight face while Miyasato and Kouzuki's eyes widened.

"Would you allow us to demonstra-"

"NO, NO, NO, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" I cutted off Miyasato.

"I haven't seen that kind of reaction before." Kouzuki concerningly pointed out.

With a big sigh of relief, I regained my sanity and just had I awkward moment between Miyasato, Kouzuki, and I.

"Could either one of you two tell me where civilization is?" I questioned.

"Sure..." Miyasato answered while slowly looking towards Kouzuki.

After a minute of both of them giving me directions to Veste, I waved goodbye to them and they wished me luck as I made my hike to Veste.

"Atleast I'm wearing shoes while walking here." I thought to myself as I walked through the forest trying not to get bit by a snake or something. feeling bored I decided to sing a song while I was taking my sweet time towards Veste.

When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.When I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you.When I'm Havering, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's havering next to you.But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door.What could I say? perfect song for the occasion.

As I walked for a few minutes, I finally saw it, Castle Veste. Hopefully the ladies there won't tear me a new one for being the only "Other" male on the island besides Akira "Himself" or herself, but I'm just going to refer to Akira as a He for simplicity sake.

As I stepped across the bridge and into the courtyard of the castle, everyone stopped to look at me. Surprisingly every lady there was quite nice and kinda looked and talked to me like if I were just a regular person (even though I am).

A brief moment of calm ended when I saw Kasumi and Charlotte entered the courtyard along with Wälter.

"Oh fucksticks." I said to myself as I knew I'd get waxed in a second.

As I braced for the worst to happen Charlotte called me to come over to her. Knowing she was the only guy in the direct vicinity of her field of view I walked over to her to see her. After I got to her I had to crouch down to her eye level because she was 4'8' and I was 5'8' so I basically dwarf her. As a matter of fact I'm taller than everybody on the Island of Mermaid.

"Another man huh? I though it was only women that could be sent to places like this." Charlotte spoke to me.

"Me neither." I answered.

"So if you have the virus, we should get you a partner immediately. It's mandatory." Kasumi told me.

"Sure. but can I speak to your leader please?" I asked polity.

Kasumi, Charlotte, and the rest of Wälter looked at each other and debated if I should go see Akira or not. After a good five minutes or so they broke the ice and agreed to let me speak to Akira.

"Sweet!" I rejoiced as I could talk to one of the people that could get me off this hellhole, but if you ask me I kinda wanted to be on this Lesbian filled island called "Paradise".

Making my way through the castle while being escorted by peacekeepers, I came upon the door to Akira's office. While I was waiting to enter the doors opened up and Akira was sitting behind his desk. Akira eyes stayed the same size but if you ask me I have to assume that he was surprised to see an actual man on the island. Thankfully Akira asked for us to be alone for a moment. Everybody in the room except me and Akira left.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I greeted as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Good morning mister?" Akira greeted as he asked for my name.

"Just call me Juju."

"So Juju, where are you from?"

"The states."

"Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"No thanks, lady." I Nonchalantly answered with intention.

"Eh?! How'd you-?!" Akira asked with shock.

"Listen to me Akira, I'm... not from here. And by that is that I'm from somewhere else. Yes I am from the good ol' US of A, but I just happen to know you from other places." I admitted

"But aren't you going to-"

"Don't worry Akira, your secret is safe with me. Now can you please get me off this island?"

"unfortunately no. That shield is up for a reason, until we can get everyone on the island cured there's nothing we can do about it."

"Great..." I groaned as I am stuck for roughly twelve episodes.

Just as I was going to leave, a woman bursted through the door with some news.

"Mr. Hiiragi! Mr. Hiiragi!" The girl shouted.

"Yes, Kaede?" Akira answered.

"There's two new girls heading to Veste right now! There's going to be a arena fight in the courtyard today!" The girl spoke.

"Well slap me hard and call me Eldorado! I'm gonna see this!" I excitedly shouted.

Without even saying goodbye to Akira I dashed through the door and headed to the floors overlooking the courtyard.

"This is going to be fun to watch." I eagerly grinned because I obviously knew who was gonna win this fight.

Then out of nowhere I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder.

"How does it feel to be the only other man on this island?" a voice from behind me spoke.

When I turned around, I saw the most attractive people on Mermaid next to Akira and Mirei. It was Rain and Lady J!

"Oh shi- I mean hello..." I said being a little startled.

"So who you betting on?" Lady J asked me.

"The new guys. I just feel like they're going to win." I truthfully lied.

"Good choice kid. How much?" Rain asked me.

"About 20 bucks." I answered.

As everybody cleared the ring I grabbed the figurative popcorn and waited for the games to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Paradise

Spectating the arena below I counted the minutes waiting for Mirei and Mamori to show up. By this point I was just assuming that Those two must've beaten the crap out of Miyasato and Kouzuki by now and just started walking over here. Down below I could see Meifon telling everyone that Mirei and Mamori coming into Veste and a arena battle is going to start. I already knew who's going to win, it's no surprise for me but I betted 150 dollars on the game and I'd be damned if those two happen to lose the game.

"Where the hell are those two?" I groaned to myself as I waited impatiently.

At last, Mirei and Mamori entered the empry courtyard. Mamori hollered out to see if anyone was in the castle but in reality, we were just trying to keep ourselves quiet. Walls started to be erected all around them. All the spectating women cheered in amusement as Saejima made her appearance with her "girlfriend" tied up and gagged, (poor bastard). I knew everyone in Veste, (minus Rain and Lady J) bet on Saejima, but I knew that Mirei and Mamori were going to win.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" I shouted as the fight commenced.

Long story short, Mirei and Mamori won. I also manage to see Charlotte crush Saejima's hand with one of her high heels. Meifon was right, it was nasty to witness, but i've seen worse to be honest. After the battle was finished I hung out by myself because most of the time I tend to be uncomfortable being surrounded by women, even though I'm completely straight. Sunset set in on the ocean as I walked down the hallways and corridors Veste, I happened to bump into Kasumi while I was heading to Akira's office. Before I could continue on my way to Akira's office Kasumi lead me to Mamori's room and struck a conversation with me.

"Mr. Juju I when we tried to find out who you were, but we couldn't find your personal history." Kasumi stated.

"I'm a secretive person." I replied.

"We also found that our database states that you don't happen to be infected with the armed virus."

"Maybe it only effects women, Kasumi."

"Perhaps, another question I'd like to ask you Juju, is how did you get here in the first place? You don't have the armed virus so how did you manage to get here?"

"Let's just say I fell from the sky."

"Spit it out Juju."

"C'mon, you'd call bullshit if I told you. And about my partner kasumi?"

"We couldn't find you a partner either."

"That's good for the time being Kasumi, I'm much more capable finding someone on my own. After all, in the US, there is a freedom of choice."

After we finished conversation, Kasumi and I entered the room where Mamori was in. As I stepped into the room I could see her red hair shine in the light from the sun.

"Howdy miss." I greeted.

"Um... hello?" Mamori shyly spoke.

"you're were unconscious, I am Kasumi Shigure, commander of Wälter, and your name is?" Kasumi cut in.

"Mamori Tokonome." Mamori answered.

I couldn't stop looking at Mamori face, she's just too damn adorable! No! Focus Juju! She loves Mirei, not your stupid American ass.

"Excuse me sir?" Mamori snapped me back into reality.

"Huh yes?" I reacted.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Mamori asked.

Not trying to act smart I knew that I wouldn't be able to go into exact detail about every thing about Veste. I know I could but if I go into every detail, Kasumi might take me as a spy or something along those lines, also I'm still wearing my regular clothes! Just to play it safe I looked at Kasumi and made up my decision.

"I think she can explain it better than I could." I answered Mamori's question.

After Kasumi explained everything to Mamori, we watched the footage from earlier when Mamori turned into a giant-ass sword and Mirei went to town on Saejima. Mamori was upset that she now knows that she's a girl that transforms into a blade that could kill people if her liberator was sadistic enough. I helped calm down Mamori by comforting her and her to help her get used to her new home.

"Don't worry Mamori, 'With great power, comes great responsibility' an old friend said to me.

Mamori looked up to me and smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you, so much sir!" Mamori rejoyced after I quoted Uncle Ben.

"Just call me Juju." I replied as I gently pushed Mamori away from me.

After my talk with Mamori ended I decided to hang by Akira's office and waited for a few minutes. If I were going to guess right now i'd say I'm in the middle of episode 2 right now. I've never actually attended a wedding before and I don't want to attend a wedding right now, mostly because of I don't want to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. After another few minutes a loud boom echoed through Veste and shook the floor below me.

"Bingo!" I said as I rushed outside to look up into the sky.

Up above was Mamori and Mirei in a blinding blue trail almost as if they were a comet burning up in the atmosphere. Not hesitating for a second I ran down the stairs and was about to go through the front door of Veste and chase after the two. Bumping into Akira on the way he kinda stopped to ask me on where I was heading and why I was leaving all the sudden. I told him to keep his dick in his pants (even though he doesn't have one) and said I'll be back later. As soon as I left the vicinity of Veste, I headed to the beach where Mirei and Mamori are, but before I could get to them, I had to run though the dense forest to get yo them.

_Thought it was a nightmare,_

_Lord it was so true._

_They told me: "Don't go walkin' slow, The Devil's on the loose!"_

_Better run through the jungle._

_Better run through the jungle._

_Better run through the jungle._

_Oh, don't look back and see._

_Thought I heard a rumbling_,

_Callin' to my name._

_200 million guns are loaded,__Satan cries: "Take aim!"_

b_etter run through the jungle._

_b__etter run through the jungle._

_better run through the jungle._

o_h, don't look back and see._

after a long marathon from Veste to the shore I saw Mirei and Mamori resting by the water near some rocks. Strangely enough it was already sundown by the time I got there, even though it felt like minutes. Mirei turned around and looked at me and was a almost about to tear me a new one. Before she could activate Mamori for a second time, I made myself clear that I was no threat to either one of them by saying a freaking Schwarzenegger quote.

"Hey! Lighthead! Hey, Christmas tree!" I shouted as I waved my hands in the air as if I was the former governor of California himself.

"Juju?" Mamori spoke.

"I was looking all over for you two! I heard you two escaped Veste and one of you is on the run." I answered.

"What are you going to do to us? Are you one of those bad people?" Mamori worried.

"No, I'm just a random person that just happened to ended up on this Island." I answered.

Mamori sighed with relief as she knows that I'm no threat and I'm on their side.

"How old are you Juju?" Mamori asked me.

"Seventeen." I answered.

Mamori looked Mirei and started talking to her and asked her name and how old she was. When Mirei said that she was fifteen, Mamori was shocked to find out that a fifteen year old girl looked as if she were a woman in her 30s. If you ask me, I was just standing there with a blank expression on my face, mostly due to the reason that I already knew about it. When the moon rose up into the sky I laid down onto the sandy beach staring at the night sky above. I waited and waited for a few hours until finally I gave into sleep and the sound of the waves were drowned out. I know that I'm getting off this lesbian filled paradise, it's just I have to wait.

**Author's note: You may be asking dear reader: "Where's the crossover Juju?! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO US?!" be patient guys the crossover is going to happen soon.****XOX - BadCompanyWriter**


	3. Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

Waking up on the sandy beach with the sound of waves crashing against the rocks, I remembered that I'm not at my house anymore. Whenever I got to sleep I always think of me in my nice soft bed, two pillows, three blankets, a spinning fan keeping me cool during summer nights, and a TV with a a few consoles to plug in and play the hours away. Smelling and hearing the sound of burning wood, Mirei must be cooking fish right now. I never really like fish, as a matter of fact I kinda hate fish that's just thrown on a grill and served caveman style. Don't get me wrong I like fish, it's just I rather have fillet fish or fish sticks. When I got up I was lucky that I got up later than Mamori otherwise I'd have to deal with seeing a naked 15 year old woman in front of me.

I sat by the campfire as Mirei and Mamori ate their breakfast. I sat there staying hungry, Mamori needs the food more than I do.

"Would you like fish Juju?" Mamori asked me.

"No thanks, I don't really like fish." I answered.

After Mamori and Mirei finish eating, I contemplated whether or not I shoud join them on their way to Torino Town. I would like to go there with them but I'm not sure if the ladies there would react to me being there.

"That fish was good, if only I had a drink to make it perfect." Mamori complimented.

"Trust me Mamori, my mouth is drier than a motherfucker." I replied.

"Language!" Mamori said with a offended tone.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Just after I apologized, Mirei dragged Mamori behind some rocks and hid. I turned around and looked at the top of the hill to see Meifon standing there waving down at us. At this point I finally made up my mind to go with them. Mirei and Mamori got into Meifon's cargo truck while I hung from Mirei's side of the truck like a monkey, Mostly because I don't want to sit in the back with all that cargo. As we all headed to Torino Town, we started talking to pass the time.

"I know you, you're the only other man on Mermaid other than Akira." Meifon pointed out to me.

"I don't think 'man' is the word to describe me, I think I'm more of a 'guy' or 'dude' than man." I replied.

"So who are you working for?" Mamori asked with a adorable voice as always.

"My clients remain anonymous." Meifon answered.

"Like the CIA?" I joked.

"Not exactly." Meifon replied.

"It was a joke." I said with a unimpressed voice.

"I know." Meifon replied.

After a short conversation, Meifon brought up the fact that Mamori last name is virgin even though it's Tokonome. Mamori started to cry and Mirei gave Meifon the death stare and I helped out Mirei by asserting my dominance, (Don't get the wrong idea here).

"You apologize to her right now, or I swear to fucking god I will cave your goddamn teeth in." I threatened Meifon as I stuck my right fist through the window.

"Okay! Geez I'm sorry!" Meifon apologized.

Meifon continued driving down the road to Torino Town while I hanged from the side like some hitchhiker. When Torino Town came into view, I had a very good feeling about finally getting a room to sleep in. Getting closer and I noticed two green silhouettes in front of the main house. When we were about home stretch I realized that the two silhouettes were tanks.

"What in the fuck?" I said out loud as I saw the two tanks.

When we finally got to Torino Town, I found out that the two tanks were both American tanks, one was a M4 Sherman, and the other was a M3 Lee.

"How did these things get here?" Meifon asked confusingly.

"I have no idea." I answered.

When I got closer to the tanks I noticed both of their guns were turning and aiming directly at me then I walked over to the side of the sherman. The side of the hull read "Hurricane" in white all capital letters. Then it hit me, these aren't any normal war relics, they my pet tanks Hurricane and Half-Star!

"Hurricane! Half-Star!" I rejoiced as I hugged both of their hulls.

"Affirmative!" Hurricane and Half-Star beeped in a World of Tanks sound.

As soon as I said my pets names a horde of girls came running towards me. I turned to the direction of the sound of dozens of feet running to me.

"Oh fuck..." I thought to myself as I braced for impact.

"Shikikan!" the crowd of girls screamed as they all came running towards me.

"Wait a minute..." I said to myself as the army of women gathered around me.

All around me there were just women. How the hell did it become like this? This isn't part of the canon!

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I screamed as if I were a pink starfish.

"Don't you know us Shikikan-sama? We've been waiting forever for you!" a girl with soft voice, long blonde hair in a brown hat spoke.

"I'm so happy to see you Shikikan danya!" a girl with blonde pigtails and cat ears spoke.

"It's alright, Darling! We'll be by your side no matter what!" A girl with a american flag necktie comforted me.

After a gave a good hard look at everyone in the vicinity I finally released who they were. Girls Frontline, in an anime, were women turn into weapons of warfare just by making out and getting turned on, great... First I have to deal with getting trapped on an island for twelve episodes, having my personal belongings end up where they shouldn't be, getting bombarded by my own T-Dolls, and now being on the run from the law with the likes of Wälter. Can this week get any worse?

"Where the hell did all you guys come from?" I asked my T-Dolls as they gathered around me.

"Try asking that question to the strongest shipgirl in the US Navy, Julius." a woman from behind me answered.

As I turned around, I saw a woman with long black hair, wearing a blue dress, a sun hat, and black shoes with white stockings. She's BB-61, The Big Stick, the powerhouse of the United States Navy, it's Kancolle's Pacific Iowa!

"Iowa! You son of a bitch!" I greeted as we both shook hands as if we were both mercenaries hired by the CIA.

After we exchanged words with each other, Torino Greeted me, and all of my friends to Torino Town. When I walked to the main dorm I notice a unfamiliar addition to the building.

"Wait a minute, is that my room?" I raised my eyebrow as I ran upstairs.

When I reach the door on the second floor I opened the door to find out that it indeed is my room. Luckly for me nobody was in there. With a big sigh of relief I went and told Torino that the room with two doors and has a lot more furniture in the room is mine only.

At Nightfall I took a shower in my bathroom which weirdly teleported along with my bedroom in the same layout as if my house teleported to the island with me. Mamori asked me if she could stay in my room. Of course I denied her to sleep in my bedroom because I wanted a sense of privacy and a feeling of home. Everything just felt alright for my second night on Mermaid, it ain't no Hawaii but it'll do. As I drifted off to sleep I felt a sense of normality when I closed my eyes and slept. Now this isn't my new home it's just part of my house relocated to give me a sense of home, and I'm proud of it.

**Author's notes: Finally finished with the 3rd chapter and now the crossover is here. how many references did you get in the chapters so far? If you ask me I kinda lost track. Don't worry the other chapters are coming soon. and if they are already published, have fun reading!**


	4. Standoff

"BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" The alarm clock rang.

Waking up to sound of my own alarm clock, My first thoughts was to get outout of bed so I wouldn't be late for school. I hate gettibg up in the morning, I'd much rather sleep for another hour or two then get up at 6 AM in the morning. Whatever, I need to get off my lazy ass anyways. I turned off my alarm clock and got dressed. First things first: Get some new clothes on, you have to make yourself look presentable by changing your clothes every day, Juju. Sliding my closet door open I noticed that my suit happened to be hanging next to my shirts. Weird, most of the time my suit is in my parent's closet because I don't feel like I'd be responsible enough to keep it in my closet. Maybe my mom must've put it there. Just about I was going to change into my new clothes somebody entered the room. Turns out the person who entered the room wasn't a member of my family, but instead Iowa. Now reality kicked in and realized that I'm not in Nevada anymore.

"Mornin', Julius." Iowa greeted.

"Mornin'." I replied.

"I made Coffee, like some?" Iowa asked.

"A little." I answered.

I find it weird that I'll drink coffee even though I'm not a fan of bitterness. Is it that I enjoy coffee more than other people my age? Or is it because of I want to torture my taste buds. What am I doing I should get something to eat. It took me a good moment to get the layout of the house until I was able to get the feel for the building. Going downstairs to eat, I stumbled upon some of my T-Dolls hard at work moving around supplies and patrolling the town.

"Good Morning, Shikikan-sama! Would you like breakfast?" FNC welcomed me.

"Chocolate would be fine." I answered.

I decided to skip breakfast because normally I usually eat two meals a day, Lunch and dinner. Stupid school schedule fucked up my appetite. To be honest, living on this rock in the middle of what could be the Pacific Ocean is fine. No taxes to the feds, no more annoying idiots and politics, and definitely no more annoying peers. You could say that there's no more worries if you ask me.

"Hey Julius." Iowa came from behind me.

"Hey man." I said back.

"So how you finding this place, Julius?"

"It's not bad, could be better though."

"You're right, but it's definitely better then being stationed at Guam."

"Yeah, no worries Iowa. Do you wanna sing a song?"

"Yes please! I think I should go first."

"Go for it Iowa."

**INTERMEDIATE AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to cut you guys off but there's something you have to keep in mind: whenever there are at least two people singing a song:_ bold italicized _words will be the other singer.**

_I see trees of gree-_

"No, no, no, Iowa! The other song!" I cut off as she was about to sing.

"Oh, okay then." Iowa accepted.

After Iowa's mishap with the first song, I went ahead and sang the first line.

_Hakuna matata,_

**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

_Hakuna Matata,_

_Ain't no passing craze!_

**_It's our problem free philosophy!_**

**_Hakuna matata!_**

"Wait, why the fuck are we singing this song?" I asked Iowa as I prematurely ended the song.

"I dunno, you were the one who picked the song." Iowa answered.

Two hours passed and the sun was starting to shine down above us. The women in the town made chats with the T-dolls, Hurricane and Half-Star talked with each other in morse code, and overall just it's just another day in paradise. Mamori and Mirei walked outside and stood right next to me.

"Something's coming." Mirei spoke.

"Who?" I said.

"Who's coming? let's see." Meifon spoke as she grabbed her binoculars.

I looked over the horizon along with Meifon to see armored vehicles coming over the ridge.

"Wälter armored cars! What are they doing here?!" Meifon cried.

"Ladies, we're gonna have company! get into defensive positions! MOVE!" I commanded as I told my T-dolls to dug in and hold the town.

I hopped into the commander's hatch of Hurricane while keeping a M1911 in my holster for safe keeping. Everybody in Torino Town were scared for their lives as they ran inside the main building, just to seek shelter and concealment. T-dolls set up a line of defense against the enemy forces that is Wälter. Hopefully we can resolve this situation peacefully and that the situation doesn't escalate. When the Wälter armored cars arrived, one of the doors opened and out the APC came out three people: Kouzuchi, Miyasato, and Kasumi.

"Jesus Christ I'm at episode 4 now." I worried as I looked through one of Hurricane's periscope.

"This is Wälter, we are searching for a theif that reports say is in this location. Give yourself up and you'll not be harmed." Kasumi announced.

"Wälter! We have the firepower to take you on! Leave immediately or face the consequences!" MP40 warned in German.

"Eh?" Kouzuchi wondered.

"What the fuck is MP40 doing?!" I thought to myself as I got even more stressed.

Without much hesitation, I threw open the hatch and popped out with my hands up showing I'm not a threat.

"Don't shoot! I come in peace!" I yelled.

As I popped out of the hatch I could see the sense shock and surprise as Miyasato, Kouzuchi, and Kasumi saw me rise out of the Hurricane.

"Juju?! You're the theif?!" Kasumi interrogated from a far.

"No, as a matter a fact I'm working for nobody really." I answered.

"But why do you have tanks out of all things? And look at all those women with weapons!" Kasumi realized.

"Kasumi, listen to me! This is a life or death situation we've gotten ourselves here! you don't need to bring the entirety of damn Wälter here, it's unreasonable!"

"What about you? You just seemingly built an entire superpower overnight!"

"I assure you Kasumi, you do not want to fight in this war, and I'm willing to make peaceful negotiations."

"So you're saying this is a war that we cannot win?"

"I'm not saying that you can't win the war, after all that's what Charlotte would want. However, you all seem to be forgetting to bring one thing into this fight."

"And that is?"

"A good supply of body bags."

After a minute of silence, guns drawn, and sweating as if we were American soldiers at Checkpoint Charlie in Berlin, Mirei stepped out to be apprehended by Wälter. Even though I've seen the aftermath in episode 4 it's a nail biter just being in the close vicinity of the action. Just as I was about to hop off of Hurricane, Mamori came running to Mirei. Mirei struggled to break free of Charlotte's ropes but it was no use.

"Mirei-san!" Mamori cried as she ran to Mirei.

"Mamori! What the fuck are you-?! aw shit fuck she's gonna get herself killed." I worried as i was about to hop off of Hurricane.

"Shikikan-sama, what should we do?" M1903 Worried.

"Hold your fire, and wait for my command!" I ordered my T-dolls.

Mamori drived, Mirei broke free and then a fight ensues. When I tried to just let the fight happen I got caught in the crossfire and Charlotte's fingernails managed to cut into my skin and throw me off Hurricane with brute force. Flying into a hard surface at nearly the speed of sound, I could feel my bones break and organs rupture. Just the physical feeling of my spine getting split in half was enough to make me think that I'm dead. I could see that Mamori and Mirei were defeated. Next thing I knew, I coughing up my insides, blood and more blood was spewing out of my mouth and leaking from my nose. Lady J and Rain showed up just in time to aid Mirei in the fight. I almost blacked out and could've died but instead, I got up.

"Darling, daijoubu?" M1911 worried about me.

Spitting, coughing, bleeding, I managed to stand up, despite surviving to something that should've killed me instantly. Being to weak to draw my handgun from my holster, I shambled my way to Mirei in hopes to help out in some form or fashion. Before I could reach Mirei however, I collapsed. At that moment I knew I was going to die, but before I could black out, a blonde woman in a red beret came running towards me with a defibrillator. Charging up the defibrillator I could barely see that she was trying to preform first aid on me.

"Clear!" the woman shouted.

ZAP! Within half a second, I stood up in an instant and felt completely fine.

"Thanks, doc I owe you one!" I praised.

"No problem, Kommandr!" said the woman in the red beret.

Turns out the woman in the beret was actually AK-47, usually she's more of a buster if I'd ever saw one, but nevertheless she did save my ass. Running over to Mirei, I drew my M1911 and aimed at Charlotte. Before I could pull the trigger, I realized I was surrounded by Wälter forces.

"Shit. Didn't really think this through." I said to myself as I dropped my handgun.

"Don't worry, we got this." Rain spoke as she made out with Mirei and drived.

With a bright flash and illuminating feminine aura, Rain transformed into a weaponized cross.

"Epico!" I rejoiced as I feasted my eyes on the anime equivalent of a big fucking gun.

Running over to Mirei, I grabbed Rain and aimed it at the Wälter troops. Mirei wrapped her arms around me and grabbed my hands as I gripped my fingers on the trigger.

"Use her, they won't die." Lady J encouraged us.

"Gotcha." I replied as I got ready to fire.

Pulling the trigger and heating up the barrel, a green orb came floating in front of me. Eager and having somewhat of a sadistic smile on my face, I'd essentially laughed maniacally as I was about to fire a planet destroying laser that was Rain Hasume.

"IMMA FIRIN' MY LASER!" I screamed as I blasted the first squad of Wälter troops, and then unloaded another one onto the second one.

Within seconds, the entire Wälter battalion was completely annihilated by me, Mirei, and Rain.

"Holy Fucking-Christ, she's powerful!" I complimented rain as I felt her in my hands. She's also really light as well!

Just as I was finished testing Rain's power, Charlotte bolted towards me at lightning speed and was about to tear me open with those claw like fingernails. Lady J jumped in and transormed into a bike and Rain went back into her normal form. With screeching of tires and reving of a engine, the brawl continued for a good minute or two. After a brief period of holding our ground against Wälter, Akira came walking in. No surprise that Akira would show up here, given the fact that He'd always have a reason to save all of our asses.

"Akira!" I called out to him as I walked over to him.

"Juju? What are you doing here? You've been gone all day, yesterday." Akira wondered where i was.

"I was... tsk tsk, 'Reconing them'." I lied.

"That's not very convincing." Akira replied.

"So what the hell am I supposed to say?!" I Argued with him.

"You're the only male on this Island apart from me." Akira got angrier at me.

"So what? Is that a goddamn privlage? At least I can plan wars and run a citystate better then that pink haired bitch that almost put my bodyparts into a cooler!"

"Just tell me the truth Juju!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! Running a government takes more than just a brain, Millitary, and a Heirarchy system to keep a country in shape. There are people in this world who either A: Erect walls to keep everything aligned, or B: people who grab a rifle, and stand on top of those walls. It's up to you Hiiragi, you could be a boy an divide people by making walls, or be a man and grab a rifle, stand a post, and guard that wall. Either way, I don't give a DAMN what you are entitled to!"

"Wait, did you just quote a movie, Juju?" Kasumi stepped in.

"You people just make my life difficult." I sighed.

Everyone stood in silence as Akira and I both calmed down about our disbute that we had earlier. With everything out of the way, I headed back to my T-dolls and looked the other way.

"I'm sorry that got out of hand, everybody." Akira apologized.

"Hey Juju! are you coming to Veste?" Kasumi called out to me.

"Why?" I shouted back.

"We'd would like a word with you."

"Fine..." I groaned.

Walking over to the APC I could feel that I was in trouble, Getting hit with a hanger is one thing, but getting locked in a dungeon, shirtless and the form of torture is BDSM, no thank you. Just when I was about to leave, Iowa stopped me.

"Hey Julius." Iowa halted me from getting on the APC.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I found this thing while you were getting your ass handed."

"Don't remind me Iowa, I've coughed enough blood for one day. Anyway what is it?"

"An electric guitar or somethin', you want it?"

"Sure, I always wanted to play guitar."

Iowa walked over to me carrying a black V shaped guitar with a red pattern flowing through the design of the guitar. Grabbing the guitar, hitting notes, and occasionally tuning to fix any sour notes my new toy had, I played a short rift melody with the new guitar that I just acquired. Funny thing is, I've never learned how to play guitar and I was hitting notes as if I were Jimi Hendrix.

"You can play guitar Juju?" Mamori awed as I rocked out with the new guitar.

"No, but it is rather surprising that I'm basically playing this thing with next to no experience." I answered.

After getting used to the handling and the feel of the guitar, I decided to do a killer solo just so I can see if I could be worthy enough for whatever music gods or goddesses. Making and finishing a badass rift, a ring of fire exploded around me and lit up the whole area that was 3 feet around me.

"Holy fucking Christ!" I screamed as I jumped back after witnessing what just happened.

"Juju what did you do?!" Mamori cried in fear as her eyes widened in shock.

"I dunno! It just happened!" I yelled back as I didn't know what happened.

"Julius, put that thing away! It's too dangerous for anyone of us to have!" Iowa demanded.

"Dangerous? THIS THING IS METAL AS ALL FUCK!" I laughed in excitement as I shaked with glee.

"What do you mean? Isn't a guitar that has the ability to spit fire already bad enough?" Iowa asked concerningly.

"Iowa, this is a blessing by the almighty metal gods, we have been gifted by this power of epic proportions! What's not to love about this thing?" I replied.

"You're right, but still you gotta be careful with that thing. Who knows what could happen if that ends up in the wrong hands."

"Don't worry, it'll be in good hands which is me."

Kasumi snuck up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if I was going back to Veste. Not wanting to start any fights, I said that I was going to be staying at Torino Town for a little while longer. The ladies of Wälter left without anymore resistance and the town was saved (for now). Later around nightfall, I named my new guitar "Elenoire" and decided to play a song and practice on my new guitar skills. What soon followed was me performing a song straight from memory and made into five minutes of pure awesomeness.

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day_

_constant chill deep inside_

_Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_

_on the fight, for they are right? Yes, by who's to say?_

_for a hill they would kill, why? They do not know_

_suffered wounds test their pride._

_Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_

_gone insane from the pain that they surely know_

_for whom the bell tolls,_

_time marches on._

_for whom the bell tolls._

Continuing on with the song, I shredded cords, and shot flames with bolts of lightning, finally mastering the art of metal and handling Elenoire with pure confidence.

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_

_it's the last time you will_

_blackened roar, massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

_shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry _

_stranger now are his eyes to this mystery_

_hears the silence so loud_

_crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be_

_now they will see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

_for whom the bell tolls_

_time marches on_

_for whom the bell tolls_

I ended the song with a kick-ass rift and shredded Eleanor and finally gotten enough skill to wield her like a true musician. Without really paying attention, Iowa clapped in apreciation as turned and bowed when I found out she was standing there the whole time.

"Were you playing Metallica just then?" Iowa asked.

"Actually it was the Sabaton cover." I answered.

Packing up Eleanor and heading back to my bedroom, I struck a conversation with Iowa as we basically bonded with each other.

"Iowa, how's your family doing?" I asked.

"The usual, Jer being a complete bitch because I didn't get included in the actual Kancolle, Wiskey is being harassed because she voted for trump, and I don't really know what to say about Missouri." Iowa answered.

"Oh okay." I awkwardly replied.

"Anyway the reason I wanted to talk to you Julius is that I kinda need a place to stay, that's all."

"Why couldn't you just sleep in one of the other rooms Iowa?"

"I'm not homophobic in anyway, but it's just that I don't to be the only straight person in a room full of lesbians."

"T-dolls then?"

"No, SOPMOD II is a trigger happy psychopath."

"So my room then?"

"It's the only thing on this island that represents classic Americana housing, also because I know you more then everybody else on this island."

"You know for a fictional character, it's weird how we're behaving like we knew each other for years and yet we'd never actually met ourselves in person."

"The fourth wall is a mysterious thing."

"Weird..."

"I know right! I'm not even a from this anime and I immediately know what's going on."

"Me too."

"Anyway are you gonna let me sleep in your room?"

"It's fine, as long as you're not sleeping in my bed and somewhere else."

Iowa and I headed upstairs into my room and went to bed. Iowa slept on one of the office chairs while I slept in my bed as usual. If you ask me about my living situation, I'm probably fine as long as I don't get sliced in half or shot up by of the ladies on the island then I should make it through this. Anyway I'm mostly okay being on this island, it ain't paradise but it's infinitely better then that music festival in the Bahamas awhile back. As I drifted off to sleep I wrapped myself in layers of blankets for comfort and warmth because my bedroom was the coldest one in the house that it was originally in. With a World War II relic for a roommate we fell asleep and crossed off another day on the approaching finale of the anime.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go people! I've finished the fourth chapter of this fanfic. I'll be making more chapters soon so keep your eyes out to see if I've made a new chapter for y'all.**

**XOX -BadCompanyWriter.**


End file.
